Roses Life
by Who you callin' Normal
Summary: this is a story about a kittypet that has a terrible life and has to go through all these challanges.
1. Sneakpeek

**i do not own warrior cats. hope you guys like this little sneakpeek! :3**

Rose awoke to see a brown tom with darker brown spots and blood all over him, lying next to her paws. For some strange reason, she felt a lot of love for this one cat, even though she did not know him.

She looked up to see a huge brown tabby tom standing over the cat. His amber eyes burned into her blue eyes. "This is your doing… you know that don't you?" he asked. Before Rose could react, the vision faded and she awoke to see her mother staring at her.

"Would you stop moving around, you useless brat?" Her mother, a beautiful black and white tabby with green eyes, said so harshly that Rose slunk back in her bed. Her mother returned to her sleep. _Why does my mother hate me so much? _Rose asked herself.

As if her father could tell Rose was stressed, he came over to comfort her. "Give her time, she is still getting used to being a mother." He told her. Rose nodded in thanks and went back to sleep.


	2. Allegiances

**i do not own warriors. this is just all the animals known to be on the territory at the time. i will update as soon as i can so please be patieant(i can not spell that, lol!)**

Allegiances:

Cats of the forest:

Unknown

Nofur territory cats:

Rose- brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes

Fluff- white she-kit, is sisters with Rose and has green eyes

Smokey- Roses father, also a brown tabby with amber eyes

Sasha- Roses mother, black and white tabby with piercing green eyes. Hates Rose for an unknown reason

Dump animals:

Tom- Brown tom with dark brown spots and green eyes

Feather- grey girl dog with a very fluffy tail

Claw- black boy dog with brown eyes


	3. Chapter 1

**hey guys and gals! hope you enjoy this chapter! :3**

Rose awoke to see a brown tom with darker brown spots and blood all over him, lying next to her paws. For some strange reason, she felt a lot of love for this one cat, even though she did not know him.

She looked up to see a huge brown tabby tom standing over the cat. His amber eyes burned into her blue eyes. "This is your doing… you know that don't you?" he asked. Before Rose could react, the vision faded and she awoke to see her mother staring at her.

"Would you stop moving around, you useless brat?" Her mother, a beautiful black and white tabby with green eyes, said so harshly that Rose slunk back in her bed. Her mother returned to her sleep. _Why does my mother hate me so much? _Rose asked herself.

As if her father could tell Rose was stressed, he came over to comfort her. "Give her time, she is still getting used to being a mother." He told her. Rose nodded in thanks and went back to sleep.

When she woke up her bed had no one else in it except her. She looked around and when she realized she was completely by herself, she jumped to her feet and ran out to see where her family was.

When she got outside she found her mother, sister and father all playing moss ball together. When Roses mother saw Rose she froze, Rose could just barely hear her whisper, "Ugly little brat." and then walked away.

Roses father, Smokey, walked up to Rose. "She's just having a bad day."

Rose looked up at her father. "It seems like every time she sees me she is having a bad day!" she yelled and ran to the fence, took one last glance back, and jumped over the fence.

Rose just kept on running until she finally found a good spot to rest. She was panting and gulping for breath when she finally sat down. She could hear her sister, Fluff, calling her name.

Once Rose was more relaxed she tried to figure out where she was. It was a street with a dumpster on the left side of it and a pole sticking out of the ground where she was resting. Once she had time to gather her thoughts she headed back to the house.

Her sister and father greeted her with affectionate licks. But her mother just beckoned her with her tail and went inside. Rose went to fallow her mother and could not see her once she got into the house.

"Mother?" she called. When no one answered Rose kept walking and found nothing but the nofurs who petted her and told her to go.

"Mother." Rose called again right before strange liquid fell onto her. She started to squeak and hiss. Her nofurs must have heard the commotion and came into the room and Rose heard one scream to the other. She felt a sudden pinch in her side and everything went to black.

Rose woke up to see her father and sister looking down at her with worry in their eyes. She turned her head to see her mother smirking.

"I only made her name suit her better." Her mother said.

"What is she talking about?" Rose asked her father.

Smokey stared at her. "Go over to that puddle and look at yourself." He told her.

Rose did as she was told and looked into her reflection. What she saw amazed her. _I I'm… _she thought. _I'm… Pink! _


	4. Chapter 2

**hey Guyz! hope ya'll enjoy this Chapter! 3 please review!**

Rose stared at herself for a couple of minutes before looking over to her mother. "Why?" she asked.

Her mother shrugged. "I wanted have you look like your name described you..." she hissed.

Smokey stared at his mate. "She looked fine the way she was..." he said calmly, buy Rose could tell he was burning with rage inside.

Sasha glared at Smokey. "No she didn't... she still looks ugly even now!" her harsh words hit Rose like a thorn.

Smokey hissed. "So you're saying i'm ugly?! I look- I mean looked exactly like her!"

Sasha growled. "It's not the s-"

She was interrupted by Smokey. "No, YOUR different!" he yelled. "Just go away if you don't love your own kit, go!" he ran up to her and ran a claw against the side of her face.

Sasha hissed and hopped over the fence, spitting with fury.

Rose and her sister, Fluff, watched as she ran. they looked at eachother with sad eyes and Rose put her tail on her sisters shoulder as Fluff did the same.

Smokey huffed and puffed before he turned around to his daughters. he sighed. "Sorry you two had to see that..." he headed to the house. "Let's get to bed." he walked through the cat door and Rose and Fluff followed.

Once they were inside, Smokey curled up in his nest. Fluff and Rose curled up next to him and Fluff asked dad. "Is mommy ever coming back?"

Smokey thought for a moment and finally answered. "Hopefully not..." he said before falling asleep.

"Goodnight dad..." the two sisters whispered and went to sleep, but sleep did not come easily to Rose.

After about an hour, Rose was tired of waiting for sleep to come and decided to go for a walk. She stood up and walked out of the bed towards the cat door.

Once she walked through it, a large gust of wind hit her and she stumbled into the side of the door, hurting her shoulder. Once the wind had past, Rose stood back up and padded into the yard, smelling the cold air hitting her now pink fur.

Suddenly, she saw movement in the bushes and she looked towards it. "Who's there?" she asked loudly.

There was more rustling and a black figure stepped out. "W-who are you?!" Rose stepped back as the figure walked towards her.

Finally, the figure came into view and Rose could see what it looked like. it was a brown tom with bright green eyes. he had Darker brown spots scattered on his pelt. "Hello..." he meowed.

Rose looked at him. "Who are you?!" she insisted.

The cat smiled. "My name is Tom, and i was just passing through... sorry if i disturbed you..." he looked up and Rose could see tear stains under his eyes.

Rose stared at the cat. "H-have you b-been crying?" she asked, now worried.

Tom shook his head violently. "OF COURSE NOT!" he yelled defensively.

Rose was taken by surprise and stumbled back. "Sorry... it just l-"

Tom interrupted her. "It just looked like nothing!" he yelled and ran into the bushes.

Without thinking, Rose ran in after him.


End file.
